Astro and Cassy's Turnbuckle's Adventures
by Finalcool720
Summary: Astro and Cassy met one day in Metro City and fall in love after Skunk tricks them and become criminals they fall more in love with each other and have new adventures
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cannon Busters or Astro boy and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The town of Metro city was busy as Astro helped stoped a shop from being robbed.Astro passed a pink car and a robot calling it Bessy.Astro walked past the robot and noticed Skunk offering the robot a ride saying change was in his car to help start the pink car.Astro walked towards Skunk "I will look for the change"He said knowing it was a trap.Skunk chuclked noticing Astro wanted to protect her"Sure Astro"He said.Astro got in the car and noticed the smell of cigars and found the change.

Astro felt sleepy and took a nap.the other robot got in the car to check on him and feel asleep as well.Astro woke up and saw he was tied up as was the other robot.Skunk chuckled siting on a leather recliner smoking a cigar.Skunk's goons untied Astro and the robot and handed Astro car keys.Skunk offered Astro his seat as he got up.Astro took a seat on the leather recliner and relaxed."You think that robot is cute"Skunk said."How do you know that"Astro said blushing."Relax Astro Cigar"Skunk said holding a cigar case in front of Astro.

Astro nodded no thanks but skunk handed him one anyway and lit it.Astro noticed the other robot was up and flew and grabbed her hand.Skunk smirked as they got away and sat back on the leather recliner."Thanks for saving me the name is Cassy Turnbuckle"She said."My pleasure the name is Astro"He said."Oh Skunk left this near me to give to you"Cassy said holding a box.Astro opened the box and noticed it was a suit and money that was stolen.

Astro and Cassy then saw the news seeing he and Cassy were being used by skunk to rob places."Damm it"Astro said."I feel the same way"Cassy said blushing."We have to get out of here"Astro said putting on the suit.Cassy took the car keys from Astro and found the car that was waiting with a note."Have fun Astro"from Skunk.Astro and Cassy heard the cops and got in the car.Astro started the engine and Cassy was in the seat next to him.

Astro drove as fast as he could to get away.When the car ran out of gas Astro and Cassy were near a hotel and went inside and got a room.Astro and Cassy kissed as they watched. the news and smiled they had each other as the door was busted down by Philly the kid and Sam.Astro and Cassy Ignored them as they kissed agian.

end of chapter 1 i hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Cannon Busters or Astro boy and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2 the wedding

It was a year since they been together as a couple.Astro was wearing a suit blushing at Cassy Turnbuckle.Cassy smiled at Astro noticing a ring in his hands."Cassy turnbuckle will you marry me"He asked.She kissed him " Of course Astro I will marry you"She said.He placed the ring on her finger.Skunk was passing by and stopped his car.Astro noticed and stood in front of the one he loved.Skunk noticed the ring " Congrats Astro , I know that whole criminal thing is not cleared up"He said.

Astro nodded and ready his blaster.Skunk laughed " I deserve that but , have a cigar as a gift to celebrate your future wedding Astro"He said holding a unlit cigar.Astro took the cigar and smelled it.Skunk lit the cigar " So how about I marry you too"He said as Astro took a puff of the cigar.Astro laughed " why not you made us criminals"He said.Skunk nodded " Astro do you take cassy turnbuckle as your wife"He said."I do" Astro said.Skunk nodded "Cassy turnbuckle do you take Astro , as your husband"He asked.Cassy smiled " I do" She said.Skunk nodded taking two rings he stole and handed them to Astro and Cassy.

Astro placed a ring on Cassy's finger.Cassy placed a ring on Astro finger.Skunk smiled " you may kiss the bride Astro"He said.Astro and Cassy kissed.Skunk patted Astro on the back " enjoy the cigar Astro"He said leaving.Cassy smiled as Astro took a puff of the cigar "So husband what should we do now"She asked.Astro blushed with the cigar in his mouth.Cassy chuckled kissing Astro's cheek.Astro put out the cigar and noticed a new wanted poster looking for them.Astro and Cassy fled with him flying carrying her.Astro and Cassy arrived at the house they were using as a base.

Astro carried her inside.Astro noticed Skunk inside thier home.Skunk smiled siting in the living room.Astro placed Casey down and took a seat on the couch."I have a job Astro you and your wife could help with and get a cut"He said.Astro looked at the plains " well sure me and casey have done lots of crimes" He said.Skunk nodded " I know Astro" He said taking out a scarp book of crimes Astro and Casey did. Astro and Casey looked throu and Kissed.

Skunk chuckled " the crime is in a few days Jazz will come and pick you up for the crime Astro and Cassy"He said.Astro and Casey nodded making out a little.Astro left his cigar case with a note " Here Astro a wedding gift besides what will get from the crime"It read.Astro read the note after they left."This will be fun"He said.

Cassy nodded agreeing kissing him before going to get some tea.Astro smiled at his wife noticing Philly the kid and Sam called thier phone a lot while out.Astro thought back to after the hotel room.He looked at Casey as they rode in the car with Sam and Philly.He blushed as She was driving the car. He noticed Philly looking at the money skunk stole.

He then remember that night under the stars promising to get married. Astro smiled looking forward to what happens during the crime.Cassy took a seat near Astro as he thought about smoking a cigar " I remember Astro we had plenty of adventures that weren't crime based.Astro nodded "I have to see Dr O' Shay"He said.Cassy nodded "I will come too"She said.Astro nodded and kissed his wife.Astro smiled as Cassy went to make dinner.He relaxed and was happy as he opened the cigar case after leaving a message to Dr O'Shay.

End of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
